


Farming Loving

by transreborn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, farming au, theres literally no other tag i can put from how short this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Imagine your OTP meets at FarmersOnly.com





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sawadoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/gifts).



> this is my first time writing for yugioh, i havent read the manga in three years or so, and i wrote this in pieces so pls be patient with the characters this was for my friend, fran. her birthday was coming up and i wrote a bunch of stuff for her omg

Farming was a lonely business. The tractors and machines everybody used made it a very solo job. Nobody had much need for farm hands. So you did a majority of it by yourself if you didn’t want to hire anybody.

Yugi was feeling how the absence of people on his farm was affecting him. It was lonely getting up at the crack of dawn, working all day, then coming back to an empty house. His friends were busy with their own lives and couldn’t take much time to come visit him. They video called but it wasn’t the same. He appreciated it but he couldn’t shake the feeling he wanted more from life.

Jounouchi was the first to mention this website to Yugi. “I can’t stand seeing you so lonely, Yug. I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you…I’ll look into it.” Yugi had said, touched. “Maybe I’ll find a nice rancher.”

Jounouchi brought Yugi into a headlock, ruffling his hair. “There ya go. Make the best out of what life gave you. Can’t be staying here by yourself so much.”

So that night, Yugi signed up for FarmersOnly.com. It was a site where you could meet other agriculture enthusiasts like yourself. The makers of this glorious website knew how hard the farming life could be. If you didn’t have somebody to welcome you back from a good day of planting, what was the point? Well, this site can help you find The One for you.

Yugi didn’t get much response the first few weeks. He checked occasionally, his heart falling slightly whenever there was nothing in his inbox. He tried not to let it get him down though and he kept going.

One faithful night though, right as he was about to give up, he saw a small little notification in the corner of his screen. It was by a man his age. There wasn’t much to his profile but his name, Atem, and a picture of him. He had darker skin and hair similar to Yugi’s. It was a huge mane that stuck up all over his head. The difference was that the streaks of blond hair were embedded into Atem’s hair instead of hanging around his face like Yugi’s.

Nonetheless, he was getting desperate. So Yugi did what any sane person would do and answered this man with strange hair.

He couldn’t believe that he had actually gotten a message. He might’ve even made a friend. A farmer friend was the best thing Yugi could ask for!


End file.
